


Жесткая посадка

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Xeno, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Во время исцеления генофага Шепард поддерживала с воздуха турианская эскадрилья истребителей. Рассказ пойдет о сбитом и выжившем пилоте.
Relationships: Original Turian Male Character/Original Krogan Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Жесткая посадка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор решил придерживаться лайтового варианта декстро- и лево- несовместимости, без особых аллергий.
> 
> Беты — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring)

Лейтенант Деррин Лерас, пилот эскадрильи «Артимек», в общем-то был готов геройски погибнуть. С теми, кто прикрывает подход героя к месту сражения, обычно так и происходит, о чем их в очередной раз предупредили на утреннем построении. К тому же, когда все галактические цивилизации на волосок от превращения в генное пюре для Жнецов, достойная смерть — это не так уж мало. Жизнь свою Деррин собирался продавать дорого и поначалу с успехом уворачивался от смертоносных лучей, выпуская очередь за очередью, временам бросая взгляд на поверхность Тучанки, где поддержка «Артимека» была так нужна. 

Но когда Жнец отшвырнул его истребитель, смяв его, как бумажку, так что он, вращаясь, полетел на бреющем над выжженной радиоактивной пустыней, он внезапно понял, что ему как никогда хочется жить и взмолился Духам.

Пилотская кабина пострадала мало, даже стабилизироваться Деррину в конце концов удалось, но истребитель неуклонно терял высоту. Нижний двигатель, которым можно было бы затормозить и смягчить падение, остался валяться где-то далеко позади, антиграв не подавал признаков жизни и земля неумолимо приближалась. Деррин сделал еще усилие, попытавшись положить корабль на брюхо — желудок, уже выведенный из себя предыдущим вращением, сделал последний кульбит — и скорость закономерно снизилась еще больше, но теперь закрылки придавали ему что-то вроде скользящего момента, и снижение приостановилось. Теперь если — кабина дрогнула, поворачиваясь — если ничего больше не отвалится и на пути не появится какой-нибудь горы, он не рухнет, а хотя бы сядет, хоть и жестко. Остается надеяться, что защита кабины опять не подведет. Деррин крепче сжал штурвал и стиснул зубы, готовясь к столкновению с поверхностью.

* * *

p>Следующее его воспоминание — он висит на чьем-то горбу. Голова свисает вниз. Ноги от колен и ниже болят невыносимо (и тоже, кажется, свисают). Еще болит задница, обращенная к небу. От мерных покачиваний становится тошно и еще больнее ногам. Вокруг тишина, которую нарушают только кроганские шаги.

Деррин задумался, что вообще происходит. Его несут в госпиталь? Вот так вот бесцеремонно, без носилок и радиопереговоров — как-то непохоже. Они с кроганами теперь, конечно, союзники — вот с сегодняшнего утра как раз — но в благодарности местного населения он что-то сомневался. Его захватили в плен? Кроганы, не подчиняющиеся верховному вождю? (Как его зовут, кстати? Вот нечего было пропускать политинформацию.) Прежде, чем он успевает обдумать, что бы следовало сказать, чтобы выяснить свое положение, его носильщик неудачно поворачивается, и от боли он теряет сознание.

* * *

Деррин очнулся на удобной, хоть и жесткой лежанке. Ноги все еще болели, на как-то смутно, сквозь пелену обезболивающего — это обнадеживало. С другой стороны, обстановка не походила на госпиталь никоим образом.

Стены комнатки, в которой он находился, были склепаны из металла, местами ржавого, возле его койки изолированного листом стандартного пластика-утеплителя. Окна не было, лампа стояла на каких-то ящиках в углу, в мотках изоленты, явно собранная на скорую руку. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта — хороший знак. Отовсюду раздавался еле слышный шорох и поскрипывание, как будто звук доносился от самих стен.

Деррин бросил взгляд на свои ноги, милосердно закрытые простыней и на душе у него стало тошно. Впрочем, судя по контурам покрывала, ноги его были обернуты во что-то — возможно даже гипс или корректирующие шины. Но, по совести, прежде всего следовало быть благодарным, что они в принципе до сих пор присоединены к его телу.

В целом дела, кажется обстояли не так плохо, и Деррин рискнул попробовать подать голос — и, конечно же, из его горла вырвалось не «Эй», не «Где я нахожусь», а какое-то хриплое карканье. Он повторил попытку, на этот раз с чуть большим успехом, и наконец его, кажется, заметили.

В соседнем помещении послышались тяжелые шаги — явно кроганские, никаких сюрпризов тут не было — кто-то что-то уронил и выругался глубоким голосом, и наконец дверь открылась.

Вошедший был не особенно велик для крогана, но безусловно выше и много массивнее Деррина. Рука, открывшая дверь, выглядела такой же здоровенной и загрубелой, как у всех прочих — не слишком многих — кроганов, которых ему доводилось видеть вблизи. А вот на гребне и лице у вошедшего болталась какая-то сложная конструкция из ткани и веревочек, на которую Деррин уставился недоуменно.

Кроган в ответ уставился на него, помолчал немного… кажется, догадался и принялся стягивать конструкцию с себя. Под ней обнаружилось удивительно чистое кроганское лицо — почти без шрамов, только несколько мелких, напоминающих оспины, на подбородке. Наконец кроган раскрыл рот.

— Эге, очнулся? Ну привет, — сказал он. Голос был глубоким, гулким, как все кроганские голоса — и в то же время явно, бесспорно, пугающе женским.

* * *

Ее звали Раик Шанидар, и, соизволив рассказать последние новости о победе над Жнецом, она немедленно поведала, что работает метеорологом (и маска на ее лице предназначалась для защиты от стихии, а не служила признаком шаманства, как было подумал Деррин), а по тону можно было заключить, что от текущей ситуации она не в восторге.

— Завтра или послезавтра из женского лагеря придет «томка» за тобой, — бросила она, — а пока чем богаты. Аварийные рационы из твоей машины я достала.

Что ж, спасибо и на этом, решил про себя Деррин, а то не хотелось бы голодать, находясь среди какой-никакой, а все же цивилизации. Впрочем, с последним он, кажется, погорячился.

— Еще из спасенного — твой пистолет и корабельный локатор — отличная штука, мне пригодится — а больше я ничего не успела, больно уж ты жалостно стонал, — продолжала кроганка.

— А что… — начал хрипло Деррин и взглядом указал на свои ступни.

— Ах это, — ответила собеседница и замолчала, кажется, смущенно. — Ну, наступать на них я тебе пока не советую. Я там собрала как могла по картинке из экстранета и залила панацелином — все равно другого лечения у меня тут нет. Ну да, надеюсь, не страшно, завтра я от тебя избавлюсь, а там уж тебя переправят к настоящим ортопедам — может, даже заново ломать ничего не придется.

От этих известий Деррин ненадолго онемел от ужаса, мандибулы его дрогнули, но момент малодушия прошел незамеченным, потому что кроганка, несмотря на первоначальное недоверие, продолжала говорить и говорить — видно, работа у нее была одинокой.

— А я тут все время одна, — подтвердила она, — замеряю радиоактивность пыли, ну и прогнозы погоды составляю, для нашей деревни, ну и вообще. Станция стоит в устье ущелья, через которое проходят преобладающие ветра — в этом сезоне пыльные бури. Я и подаю сигнал спускаться в укрытие, когда радиационный фон превосходит норму — нас, конечно, не так просто свалить с ног, но речь-то идет о детях. Но ты не ссы, у тебя под боком — несколько сантиметров свинцового композита, который отлично защищает от гамма-лучей, да к тому же, здесь ветер идет низом, а мы защищены уступом. Если не станешь высовываться из помещения, ничего тебе и не будет.

— Ветра у нас здесь почти исключительно северо-восточные… — Тут она бросила на Деррина быстрый взгляд и замолчала. Деррин молча полупал глазами в ответ — что она там собиралась скрывать, его интересовало мало, гораздо больше его волновало, когда его наконец заберут и когда он воссоединится с эскадрильей. — Ну да это не важно. Ешь, пей, спи, ну и так далее — мочеприемник на тумбочке. Экстранета толком нет, не обессудь, на дворе буря, сигнал не пробивается. А ты думал, тут кабель проложен? — и она неприятно хохотнула.

Ничего такого Деррин не думал. В кроганке явно боролись два чувства: неприязнь к турианцам и желание поболтать — видно, давненько она тут сидит одна. Отвечать ей особо не требовалось — достаточно было кивков и самых общих «ага» и «угу», но Деррин был слишком измучен, чтобы изображать из себя вежливого собеседника.

Под неумолкающую болтовню он сгрыз протеиновый батончик, запил водой с металлическим привкусом, потом потребовал освободить помещение для гигиенических надобностей и наконец провалился в тяжелый сон.

Ему снилась башня завесы, извергающая лечебные частицы — хотя этого он видеть никак не мог; очевидно, образ прокрался из брифинга, с которого началось прошлое утро. Частицы оказались маленькими кроганчиками, которые садились повсюду: на землю, на крылья истребителя, Деррину на одежду, начинали расти и скоро заполонили собой все. Дорастя до Дерриновых колен, они начали пребольно бодать его в голени своими твердыми головными панцирями. Он застонал и проснулся.

Из-под двери, снова чуть приоткрытой, струился теплый свет — хозяйка станции не спала. Можно было попробовать подать голос.

— Эй, Шани… Шанидар! — крикнул Деррин.

Та в ответ что-то заворчала, но все-таки показалась в дверях. За ее спиной виднелись монитор и омни-клавиатура на грубом, приземистом столе.

— У тебя нет случайно обезболивающего? Или хотя бы панацелина?

Та призадумалась:

— Такого обезболивающего, чтобы подействовало на турианца? Не знаю даже, скорее нету. Могу дать тебе затрещину, тогда про ноги враз забудешь, — она невесело усмехнулась. — Ну или панацелин, сейчас принесу.

Через минуту Деррин впервые с момента падения увидел свои ноги. Ну ноги как ноги — бледные, опухшие, непристойно голые. Но Шанидар настояла на том, чтобы откинуть одеяло и приподнять лубки в ее присутствии:

— Смотри внимательно. Всё на месте? Ничего не торчит где не должно?

На взгляд Деррина, который сам был не большим знатоком анатомии, все выглядело на удивление правильно.

— А что, ты и правда собирала мои кости по картинке из экстранета?

— Ну да. Которую вдобавок мои нашли и прислали — со связью-то у меня тут не очень. Так что картинка была не трехмерная модель, а плоское изображение. И плохая новость — что тебе придется с этим как-то жить еще несколько дней. В женской деревне никого прислать не могут, все больны. А у мужиков мобилизация, им не до тебя сейчас. Твои-то давно улетели, остались только ваши транспорты — видно мы вам очень нужны, так-то.

Но Деррин ухватился за ту часть рассказа, которая касалась его непосредственно:

— Все больны? Это не эпидемия? А тебя это не затронет?

Шанидар пожала плечами:

— Рано или поздно. Когда Завеса совершит полный оборот. Башня-то от нас на юго-западе, — загадочно пояснила она.

У Деррина голова пошла кругом от этих объяснений:

— Ну ты чего, не можешь нормально сказать?

— Да чего там говорить, генофаг лечится — не без побочки. А моя очередь — как всегда последняя, — выпалила Шанидар, потемнев лицом, и вылетела, хлопнув дверью.

* * *

На следующее утро Деррин проснулся в на удивление приподнятом расположении духа. Ноги болели гораздо меньше, хотелось есть, в туалет и сделать что-нибудь полезное.

Он откинул одеяло и поглядел на масштабы бедствия. Лубки выглядели достаточно прочными, чтобы рисковать сползти с постели, не потревожив ноги. Деррин еще раз потрогал застежки на ремнях, которые их стягивали — кости отозвались болью, но ничего такого, что он не мог бы перетерпеть — сел на постели и огляделся.

Выключатель лампы лежал на тумбочке, сделанной из ящика, на ней же стоял стакан воды. Сама койка, на которой было на удивление удобно лежать, учитывая обстоятельства, была оснащена выемкой для горба и, судя по размеру, предназначалась явно для крогана. На не слишком чистом полу видны были следы от ее ножек. Из-за двери пробивался лучик чего-то, отдаленно похожего на дневной свет.

Дверью Деррин и заинтересовался в первую очередь. Он перехватил руки на краю койки и осторожно сполз коленями на пол. 

Это действие сопровождалось болью, но вполне выносимой, и он осторожно попробовал развернуться и передвинуть колено вперед. Хорошо, что шпоры остались целы — можно было не волочь ноги по полу, а чуть-чуть приподнять их. Неприятно, но что поделать — сегодня он всерьез вознамерился расширить горизонты, по крайней мере в направлении туалета — кроганский мочеприемник оказался довольно неудобной штукой, да и чувство собственного достоинства страдало. Шаг коленом, еще шаг, немного помочь себе руками — и наконец Деррин добрался до двери. Она скрипнула и отворилась.

Помещение за ней было не сильно больше той каморки, в которой он спал — по всей видимости, переоборудованного склада. Рабочий стол с каким-то анализатором на нем, окно, представляющее собой узкую щель, идущую на уровне глаз стоящего крогана, груда одеял в углу — судя по всему, Шанидар уступила Деррину свою собственную кровать и теперь спала на полу — и — о счастье! — стул на колесиках. Деррин добрался до него из последних сил и заполз на сиденье.

С этим уже можно было жить. Сидя на стуле, отталкиваясь руками от стен и мебели, он продолжил исследовать помещение. В комнате было еще две двери: одна в туалет, а другая, ведущая в тамбур, была оснащена довольно высоким порогом, за который кресло и запнулось.

Деррин ухватился обеими руками за косяк, и очень вовремя, потому что вторым выходом из тамбура служил люк в полу, в данный момент широко открытый.

Любопытство, конечно, не оставило ему никаких шансов — Деррин слез с кресла, кое-как перебрался через порог, лег животом на пол и свесил голову вниз.

Под ним простиралось скальное ущелье — местами его голые стены были отмечены чем-то, напоминающим полуразрушенные строения, но с такого расстояния подробностей было не разобрать. С одной стороны метеостанцию подпирал утес, вдоль которого спускалась вертикальная лестница. Деррин представил, как Шанидар втаскивает его по ней вверх, и присвистнул — вот это силища.

Судя по разложенному внизу оборудованию, Шанидар тоже была занята где-то там. Лежать так и смотреть вниз было довольно умиротворяюще, но Деррин не знал, как отреагирует Шанидар на его самоуправство, и потому в конце концов отполз от люка, влез обратно в кресло и прикрыл дверь.

Заняться было решительно нечем. Он еще раз съездил в туалет, чтобы, подтянувшись к зеркалу, проверить состояние краски на лице — колониальная метка читалась по-прежнему четко. Проверил в своей комнате, какие коробки из стоящих у стены он может открыть — поддалась только одна, с веревками, блоками и прочим такелажем. И наконец со скуки попытался взломать компьютерный терминал.

За этим занятием его и застала Шанидар, но вместо того, чтобы разгневаться, расхохоталась, включила почту и распечатала ему два личных послания.

Одно было от командира, выражающее надежду скоро снова увидеть его в строю, а второе — от ребят, полное дружелюбных подколок и намеков не терять времени наедине с дамой, и от мысли о том, что его не забыли, у Деррина горло само собой издало высокую вибрацию. Он метнул быстрый взгляд в Шанидар — обратила ли она внимание на его слабость? — и решил, что все-таки переоценил свое состояние на сегодня, а то бы так не расклеился.

Тем временем его выставили в его каморку, чтобы хозяйка домика смогла переодеться. Впрочем, из-за двери ее голос, временами приглушаемый одеждой, продолжал вещать, что она де все понимает, сама в первое время здесь чуть не свихнулась от одиночества, что скоро приготовит обед, а кресло все-таки потом отберет, ей надо произвести кое-какие расчеты.

И может быть, благодаря ее приветливому сегодня обращению, может быть, из-за того, что буря чувств еще окончательно не улеглась, а возможно, то был эффект случайного попутчика, но Деррин поймал себя на том, что за обедом, который для него состоял из половинки протеинового батончика — ресурсы надо беречь — и грубой по текстуре, но довольно приятной на вкус каши, он сам начал рассказывать Шанидар свою жизнь.

Откуда-то появились стаканы с напитком покрепче воды, но точно не с ринколом, он бы заметил. Ну а что еще делать оказавшись вдвоем почти что на необитаемом острове, как не квасить?

Детство на Дигерисе, призыв — меритократия или нет, а хрен бы он попал в «Артимек», если бы к пятнадцати годам не был уже опытным пилотом параплана и отцовского шаттла — военная карьера, на которую грех жаловаться… 

— А сколько тебе лет? — неожиданно перебила его вопросом Шанидар.

— Двадцать семь, а что?

— Да так, ничего, — ответила она с таким подозрительным видом, что трудно было не воспользоваться ее смущением.

— А тебе? — поинтересовался Деррин, ожидая услышать какую-нибудь трехзначную цифру, но Шанидар, заоранжевев лицом, что-то промямлила в ответ. — Сколько-сколько?

— Двадцать шесть.

— Серьезно? Да ты же еще пигалица!

— Всего на год тебя моложе, между прочим!

— Ну и что? Я думал, вы живете долго… — и Деррин вдруг отшатнулся от чистой, черной ненависти, вспыхнувшей в ее глазах.

— Не женщины, — сказала она.

— В каком смысле? Почему вдруг? — Деррин все еще ничего не понимал, ведь так хорошо разговаривали только что.

— Взрослеем мы в том же возрасте, что и вы. — Это Деррин и так помнил краем сознания, это подразумевалось во всех разговорах о необходимости генофага: «а не то кроганы через двадцать лет заполонят все» — Но с постоянными выкидышами, гормональными дисфункциями, неправильными родами — редко какая кроганка разменивает и двести. Однако долг перед расой, видишь ли…

Кажется, Деррин все-таки недооценил крепость напитка, потому что он, вместо того чтобы извиниться и свернуть разговор, продолжал допытываться:

— А ты тогда почему здесь одна, и на постоянке, а не посменно?

— А я — особый случай. Три внематочных, последний шанс — старшие женщины рассудили, что я имею право отдать его кому-нибудь особенному, а пока он не нарисовался в сводках новостей, лучше мне не попадаться на мужские глаза, ну и наоборот.

Она махнула рукой и как-то вся сдулась, так что Деррину пришлось притворяться, что он ничего не заметил, и спросить миролюбиво:

— Что, ждешь кроганского принца?

Шанидар ухмыльнулась в ответ:

— Угу, присматриваю.

* * *

Ноги у Деррина понемногу подживали, но встать на них он все еще был не в состоянии: кости — не мягкие ткани, наложить панацелин недостаточно, чтобы добиться выздоровления, да и уверенности в том, что они срастаются как надо, никакой не было. Он мало ел, много спал, днем оставался полновластным хозяином поста, кресла и компьютерного терминала, пока Шанидар снаружи управлялась с зондами и стационарными датчиками, а вечерами они вели долгие беседы обо всем на свете.

Деррин как-то поймал себя на мысли, что успел здорово привязаться к Шанидар, и, когда он вернется домой, ему будет не хватать их ужинов на двоих, в интимной атмосфере, с теплым светом скрученной из подручных материалов лампы.

Одно только омрачило их идиллию. 

Как-то утром Деррин проснулся раньше обычного. Пылевая буря уже несколько дней как улеглась, и связь работала хорошо, так что он предвкушал день наедине с экстранетом, возможно, даже со скачанными видео. Но Шанидар еще была дома и сама, судя по всему, пользовалась преимуществами в кои-то веки стабильного голосового канала.

— ...Что, не донимает тебя гость? — спрашивал кто-то, когда Деррин подполз к двери.

— А чего бы ему донимать? У нас эта, полная гармония, — отвечала Шанидар весело. — Это ж мечта, а не мужик.

— Что, неужели запал в душу? — развеселились на том конце.

— Ну а как не запасть? Все хозяйство при нем, а варреном он не воняет, — ответила Шанидар походя.

У Деррина слова застряли в горле. Он захлопнул дверь и пополз обратно на свою койку, чувствуя себя как никогда оскорбленным в лучших чувствах.

Видимо, звук закрывающейся двери вспугнул Шанидар, потому что через некоторое время она осторожно приоткрыла ее и бочком зашла в комнату.

— Я тебе не помешала разговорами? — спросила она с напускным равнодушием, но Деррину показалось, что по ним скрываются робкие, даже заискивающе интонации.

Вместо ответа он вздохнул и развернулся к стене, изобразив лицом страдание.

— Эй, что за дела? Я тебя обидела чем?

— Просто кости болят, — проскрипел Деррин. — Не принимай на свой счет, — всем своим видом показывая, чтобы на свой счет она все и принимала.

— Ну не хочешь говорить — и не надо! — заявила кроганка, и дверь снова приложили о косяк, на этот раз с гораздо большим грохотом.

Деррин смолчал. Он понимал, что ведет себя по-дурацки, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Собственно говоря, он и сам не знал, отчего так разобиделся.

* * *

Вечером Шанидар не пришла.

Деррин за день успел высказать ей все по поводу неуместной и лживой похвальбы, поспорить с ней, поругаться, помириться, несколько раз принять извинения и окончательно остыть — все без ее участия. Она еще накануне предупредила, что затишье продлится недолго, до следующей пылевой бури рукой подать, и ей надо успеть собрать как можно больше данных, чтобы быстро составить прогноз и передать его без помех. С утра обиженный Деррин тайком наблюдал, как она настраивает внизу дроны, старательно изображая, что ничуть не задета.

Деррин в общем допускал, что она могла на его отказ разговаривать обидеться не меньше, чем он — на ее слова, но вовсе уйти из дома — это было как-то чересчур. Пришел и прошел час, когда она обычно возвращалась с измерений, небо начинало темнеть, а ветер — усиливаться, и Деррин не на шутку встревожился, не столько за себя — о нем ведь знали в деревне — сколько за нее саму. Он изо всех сил вглядывался в ту часть долины, которая была ему доступна, но признаков Шанидар нигде не было. Оставалось только одно — отправиться ее искать.

Деррин вовремя вспомнил о коробке, в которой лежало по крайней мере два мотка отличного парашютного шнура, легкого и прочного. Закрепить веревку в тамбуре было минутным делом, дольше он рассчитывал необходимую длину. Другие концы он обвязал вокруг талии, глубоко вздохнул, помянул духов и начал на руках сползать с лестницы.

На середине пути он совсем запыхался и сделал привал, усевшись верхом на одну из перекладин, нелепо свисая одним боком. Велико было искушение просто отпустить руки и полететь вниз, чтобы повиснуть на двух шнурах на расстоянии вытянутой руки от земли — так он, по крайней мере, рассчитывал — но все-таки благоразумие победило. Деррин передохнул немного и продолжил свое нисхождение.

Достигнув земли, он осмотрелся. Прикрученные к лестнице боксы для оборудования, один из них открытый, и полное отсутствие следов — по земле уже тянулась песочная поземка, заметая любые признаки чьего-то присутствия. Стены ущелья выглядели странно, чуждо — конечно же, он ведь привык любоваться ими, свесив голову, а теперь они перевернулись. Что ж, вон с того пригорка — который всегда закрывал от него часть долины — должен открыться отличный вид на все ущелье. Только бы Шанидар никуда не уходила из него!

Опускались сумерки, но заблудиться Деррин не боялся. Кроме того что сверху, из открытого люка, шел свет, он еще, когда полз, оставлял в песке такую борозду, что чтобы занести ее, понадобилась бы буря посильнее.

Вот и пригорок — и Деррин отважно встал на колени, упираясь рукой в землю, поднялся, взмахнул руками, покачнулся и упал обратно, взвыв от боли в ногах. Однако цели своей он достиг — сумел охватить взглядом все ущелье, благо острое турианское зрение позволяло. Шанидар лежала у дальнего подножия холма и, судя по ее виду, ей действительно была нужна помощь.

Она сжалась в комок, поджав ноги, глаза ее были закрыты, а лицо покрыто слоем пота с налипшей пылью — все это Дерин разглядел, когда уже спустился с той стороны холма. Он попытался дозваться до Шанидар, но в ответ получил только слабый стон. Веки ее дрогнули, но даже не открылись полностью, и она снова провалилась в забытье.

Ситуация вырисовывалась неприятная. Деррин представил, как потащит тело кроганки, сам ползя на четвереньках, а ее взвалив на плечи. Нет уж, пожалуй, так она его раздавит. Наверное, силы рук ему бы и хватило, но вот невозможность надежного упора…

С другой стороны, у него оставалась еще одна устойчивая позиция. Деррин покружил вокруг Шанидар, примериваясь, взял еще раз ориентир на лестницу, и наконец, сел на задницу и отполз немного спиной вперед. Уложил Шанидар головой к себе на плечо, ухватил за бока и рванул на себя что было сил — и она поддалась.

Вот так, используя силу рук и обратное движение, он и двинулся к убежищу. Он еще успел заметить, пока не стемнело окончательно, что ладони у Шанидар оранжевые, но сперва не придал этому значения, а потом, когда вспомнил про цвет крови у кроганов, было уже слишком темно, чтобы осмотреть ее.

Так они и ползли — рывок, еще рывок, передышка — и действия сливались у Деррина в одно утомительное, мучительное движение. Так прошло, по его ощущениям, несколько часов — или целая вечность. В глаза, нос и рот набилась пыль, она скрипела на зубах и облепляла язык, когда Деррин в очередной раз переводил дыхание. Турианцы, конечно, устойчивы к радиации, но не тогда, когда принимают ее внутрь, успел подумать он, но сейчас это было не важно, а только рывки, которыми он тащил Шанидар к спасению.

Вот и ступеньки и желанная передышка. Надо было обвязать Шанидар так, чтобы потом затащить ее в люк, ни в коем случае не уронив, а потом — всего лишь подняться по лестнице.

С изготовлением сбруи Деррин справился играючи, а вот с лестницей возникли трудности. Будь у него целы ноги, он бы взбежал по ней за пару минут, а так, даже наплевав на боль в коленях и ставя их на ступеньки, он подтягивался и подтягивался, а лестнице все не было конца.

Но в конце концов путеводный свет тамбура привел его к себе. Теперь оставалось только сделать конструкцию из блоков — Деррин еще раз поблагодарил Духов за занятия парапланеризмом, после которых такелажные работы для него были раз плюнуть, ему даже для спуска подвижного блока не пришлось слезать обратно — и оставалось только тянуть веревку, закреплять и снова тянуть.

Когда панцирь Шанидар показался над краем люка, Деррин уже не думал ни о чем — ни о том, не ударилась ли она головой, ни о том, что надо ее осмотреть и обмыть, он только помнил, как тянуть и тащить.

У него оказалось достаточно сил, чтобы захлопнуть люк и перевалить Шанидар через порог тамбура. На то, чтобы дотащить ее до одеял в противоположном углу, не говоря уж о койке в другой комнате, его уже не хватило. Он повалился рядом с ней лицом вперед. За окнами, кажется, занимался рассвет. Ветер снаружи крепчал. Каждая клеточка в теле болела от усталости.

* * *

Песчаная буря разыгралась вовсю. Пока Деррин перетаскивал Шанидар на койку, пока пытался раздеть и умыть, за окнами гудело, со свистом и завываниями, но кроганская постройка была прочной, и от этого завывания казались не страшными, какими-то даже уютными.

Что делать с больной кроганкой, Деррин не представлял совершенно — как-то он подозревал, что сидеть возле ее ложа, волнуясь, и вытирать пот со лба может оказаться совсем не достаточно. 

К счастью, он знал, где у Шанидар хранится панацелин. От него ведь хуже не будет, верно? А куда его применить, подумаем потом. Он доехал до санузла и открыл шкафчик над раковиной — и о чудо, там, кроме флаконов с панацелином, обнаружился портативный медицинский анализатор, настроенный наверняка на кроганов. Деррин схватил его и с победным видом отправился в свою каморку.

Анализатор, приложенный к предплечью Шанидар, выпустил иголку — она даже не отреагировала на укол. Пожужжал немного и уколол пациентку повторно — в этот раз это, по идее, должна была быть какая-нибудь целебная инъекция. Деррин подождал немного, но никакого эффекта не обнаружил. При попытке похлопать Шанидар по щекам, она жалобно, но неразборчиво заворчала, но так и не открыла глаза.

Деррину впервые пришла в голову неприятная мысль, что она может умереть несмотря на все его усилия — и хотя всего сутки назад он храбрился, что и в таком случае не пропадет, на самом деле ему стало ужасно не по себе. Может быть, понадеялся он, выкатываясь за дверь, связь хоть немного работает?

Действительно, всего через полчаса пингов его текстовое письмо, судя по всему, ушло по адресу — по крайней мере, используемый протокол предполагал дублирование сообщения до победного конца.

«я тот турианец шанидар без сознания что я могу сделать».

Письмо было помечено как срочное, но он успел весь измаяться, раза три съездить в соседнюю комнату и убедиться, что Шанидар не пришла в себя, пока не увидел, что счетчик сообщений мигает значком нового ответа.

«Давно с ней это? Кровь идет? Какая температура?»

Температура была высокая, это было понятно и на ощупь, но теперь Деррину пришло наконец в голову, что анализатор должен был ее измерить и, возможно, даже записать. И действительно, в окошке виднелись цифры, которые даже для турианцев с более высокой в норме температурой тела казались экстремальными.

«температура 42 кровь была на руках а сейчас вроде нет со вчерашнего дня а точнее не знаю»

Еще полчаса мучительного ожидания и новое письмо, на этот раз гораздо более подробное.

«По всей вероятности, у нее идет гормональная перестройка органов в процессе излечения генофага, по крайней мере, симптомы похожи. В силу обстоятельств, она может перенести ее достаточно тяжело, но в любом случае мы ничего не можем сделать, пока не кончится буря. Следите, чтобы температура не поднималась выше 41 — если медицинский анализатор не работает, можно обернуть Шанидар в холодные мокрые простыни. Держитесь».

Все это звучало не очень утешительно, но по крайней мере он мог что-то делать — и с энтузиазмом приступил. Он подобрал одну из простыней Шанидар и намочил ее в раковине. Попытался слегка ее выжать — перетруженные вчера руки предательски задрожали. И наконец, отважился распороть на Шанидар когтем испачканный оранжевым рабочий комбинезон, который так и не сумел с нее стянуть.

Не то чтобы он всю жизнь мечтал увидеть голую кроганку, но сейчас на короткий миг залюбовался бугристой кожей и мощными мышцами, удивленно отмечая, как эта мощь и широта оказались по-женски привлекательны.

В следующую секунду он прижал к ее телу холодную мокрую простыню, и наградой ему стал возмущенный взвизг.

То ли это медицинский анализатор все же помог, то ли кризис миновал, но стало очевидно, что больше Шанидар не умирает. Она приоткрыла воспаленные глаза и даже слегка улыбнулась Деррину — как ему показалось, благодарно. Теперь, думал он, заново укрывая ее одеялом, мы поменялись ролями: я буду за ней ухаживать, кормить и утешать, а она — беситься от безделья и выслушивать глупые претензии.

Может быть, Деррин был слишком строг к себе от облегчения, но по крайней мере он наконец осознал, насколько Шанидар была с ним деликатна по сравнению с тем, чего обычно ожидаешь от кроганов, и преисполнился благодарности. Тем более если знать, что персонально она пострадала от генофага еще сильнее прочих… Деррин не задавал себе вопросов, так ли уж тот был нужен — он просто не привык оспаривать глобальные политические решения Турианской Иерархии — но за время знакомства с Шанидар преисполнился печали и стыда о том, что это решение упало таким непосильным грузом на кроганских женщин.

Тем временем глаза Шанидар снова закрылись. Деррин склонился лицом к ее лицу и услышал размеренное, спокойное дыхание. Пахло от её кожи не пылью и потом, а полуденным солнцем и цветочной пыльцой. Кажется, она засыпала.

Он еще вспомнил, что неплохо бы отписать ее товарищам — точнее товаркам — в деревню и поразился безграмотности собственных предыдущих поспешных сообщений. Кажется, он здорово перетрухнул, хорошо что хоть сейчас жизнь налаживалась — пусть потихоньку, но Шанидар непременно поправится.

* * *

Немалый шок ждал его наутро, когда он пробудился от шума воды в душе. Ну да, достойная зависти кроганская регенерация, постепенно осознал он, слушая немузыкальное, но явно очень бодрое пение. Значит, стараешься, жопу рвешь ради нее, а она раз — и наутро здоровенькая, подумал он с некоторой даже досадой: у него-то до сих пор все мышцы верхней половины тела были слабыми как тряпочки и ужасно болели, но главное, разрушилась та картина будущего, которую он так старательно вчера рисовал у себя в голове.

Вышедшая Шанидар, сияющая чистотой и довольством, поинтересовалась у Деррина, не было ли почты за время ее отключки.

— Была, как же, — буркнул он, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, удалил ли он вчерашние сообщения или придется сейчас позориться.

Но Шанидар, усевшаяся за терминал, ничего про них не сказала, даже если увидела, только пару раз хмыкнула одобрительно, а потом сообщила:

— Ну, пляши — наши все здоровы; как только буря уляжется, за тобой придет «томка». Это, по моим расчетам… — она вдруг замолчала. — Это уже через пару дней, — закончила она убитым тоном.

— Но кстати, — продолжила она после неловкой паузы, — буря когда началась, вчера? Ты же мне жизнь спас. Спасибо.

Деррин не отвечал. В голове у него крутилось только: «уже через пару дней… через пару дней…» Он должен бы был страшно обрадоваться: наконец-то цивилизация, нормальное лечение, общение со своими — но почему-то на душе у него стало гулко и пусто: всего пара дней, и с Шанидар они расстанутся навсегда.

* * *

Они оба ухватились за последнюю возможность что-то узнать друг о друге. Под завывание бури — благо работы в эти дни почти не было — они поспешно делились тем, что любили: любимый цвет, сезон, время суток, забавные истории из детства, предметы особой профессиональной гордости — словно надеялись составить слепок души друг друга, который сохранят в своем сердце. Естественно, они, не замечая этого, только распалялись все больше и говорили все высокопарнее.

На второй вечер — буря понемногу утихала — Деррин не выдержал и взмолился:

— Послушай! Я не знаю, что будет дальше, с нами и с Галактикой, но если мы все сумеем выжить… и уничтожить Жнецов… я прилечу за тобой. На Цитадели никто не задаст лишних вопросов, не посмеется. Пожалуйста, позволь мне хотя бы надежду, что мы еще встретимся.

Шанидар посмотрела на него, как на несмышленыша, и медленно покачала головой:

— Дурачок ты. Ты забыл, у меня есть долг перед моей расой. Теперь, когда генофаг излечен, это меняет все дело. Я больше не бесполезный член общества, я должна сделать свою часть. Боюсь, когда я закончу с воспроизводством, ты уже не сможешь ко мне прилететь — просто не доживешь. Так что оставь наше приключение приятным воспоминанием о том, как сумел… отличиться. — На последнем слове с ее лица куда-то делся весь пафос и забрезжило осознание.

— Кстати да, раз уж ты такой герой, — сказала она, не пытаясь скрыть ухмылку, — считай это официальным запросом.

— Каким таким запросом? — не понял Деррин.

— На размножение, дубина! — и она мягко, но неуклонно повалила его на койку, на которой он сидел, и, не слушая недоуменных возражений, что они же разные виды, так разве можно? — поцеловала.

У Деррина временно кончились мысли в голове — и хорошо, потому что не осталось времени думать, не посрамит ли он честь мундира, учитывая, с кем надо конкурировать, не найдет ли Шанидар его жалким и смешным. Только когда она скинула одежду, он вдруг проговорил, как будто не знал, что у всех кроганов они есть:

— Ой, у тебя хвостик.

— Ну да, и что? — немедленно напряглась Шанидар.

— Ничего, — блаженно ответил Деррин, — он такой ми-илый.

* * *

Они так и заснули в одной постели — усталые, удовлетворенные, хоть ненадолго счастливые. Утром им предстояло расставание.

С утра они попаниковали немного, когда оказалось, что проснулись от того, что «томка» уже внизу и подает сигналы. Они шарахнулись друг от друга, как разлитые водой, и — поспешно подбирая свои вещи и пытаясь отделить их от чужих, — успели не слишком аккуратно одеться как раз к тому моменту, как входной люк заскрипел.

Деррин молча наблюдал за второй кроганкой, крупнее и массивнее Шанидар, которая вошла с мешком в руках, а войдя, принялась раздавать ценные указания. Деррин знал такой тон — он предполагал, что слушатели вытянутся во фрунт, а потом понесутся исполнять приказания с выражением почтения на лице, но почему-то Шанидар тоже не спешила слушаться. Вместо этого она сказала Деррину:

— Что сидишь, давай помогу спуститься.

И они отправились наружу. Шанидар страховала Деррина снизу, пока он спускался по лестнице, отпуская одобрительные комментарии, из которых следовало, что еще немного, и она сделала бы из него годного претендента на звание почетного крогана. А в конце без предупреждения поймала его в объятия. 

Он прислонился лбом к ее лбу и снова вдохнул запах солнца и цветов и немного — свой. Хотелось обнимать ее бесконечно. Хотелось вжаться в нее всем телом и никогда не отпускать.

Вместо этого Деррин закинул руку ей на горб и бок о бок с ней кое-как доковылял до вездехода. Шанидар помогла ему устроиться на пассажирском месте в водительской кабине, а Деррин неожиданно для себя коснулся лбом ее рук, да так и застыл. Шанидар перебирала его гребешок и гладила затылок, от чего у него по спинному мозгу пробегали искры сладко-горького удовольствия.

— Ты не беспокойся, — говорила Шанидар, — я не буду особенно сильно скучать. Да к тому же меня сменят уже в следующем месяце — жаль, тебя не застану.

— Ты… ты тоже не беспокойся, — сказал Деррин, подняв голову и глядя ей в глаза, хотя голос ему перехватывало, — Даже если погибну, я нас не опозорю. — Мандибулы его меж тем позорнейшим образом дрожали.

Но вот водительница спустилась из метеопоста, ворча что-то о том, какое расточительство — гонять «томку», когда припасы на станции еще не кончились, и им пришлось разнять руки. Дверь захлопнулась, но Шанидар осталась стоять на месте. 

Вездеход тронулся. Деррин поерзал и наконец повернулся на сиденье так, чтобы можно было смотреть назад, где фигурка Шанидар, уже уменьшившаяся, становилась все меньше, исчезала из виду — навсегда, навсегда.


End file.
